Will you be my Juliet?
by R5forLIFE
Summary: Austin feels lonely when everyone is dating but him. Is he loosing his game? Find out what happens when an old friend of Ally's walks into Sonic Boom one day. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I started watching Austin & Ally, and I'm hooked!(: I'm so for Auslly :D But, I noticed a lot of AllyxOC fanfics, soo I kind of wanted to do a AustinxOC one and see where it goes, who knows, maybe Auslly will happen in the end.(; So I tried to make it pretty long, since I know I like to read long stories. Review and Favorite? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally ;( or Twilight haha**

"Austin! Will you quit fooling around and help for once?" Ally exclaimed while she ran through Sonic Boom like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ughh. Finneee." Austin said as he slugged his head to look at the ceiling.

Truth was, Austin was in no mood to do anything. He felt so, lonely. Ally had started dating Dallas and spent more and more time with him. Even Trish was going on dates! Dez was on vacation with his family last week and met a quirky redhead quite like himself. Ever since then, they have been video chatting non-stop. Was Austin Moon loosing his game? What! Of course not. He could get any cheerleader he wanted. So why was he so upset that he didn't have a relationship, a **real **one?

"Excuse me, can you show me the drum section, please?" A voice called out of the entrance from the store. Austin froze. The tall beauty stood for a second, waiting for a response. The handsome boy's head spun around in thought. _Were those gorgeous brown curls natural? Or did she just happen to step out of a salon? Wait, that's stupid to think. They must be natural. _He slowly examined her head to toe. Deep brown eyes, gorgeous hair, a smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Ummm? Do I have something in my teeth?" The girl asked with a look of confusion to why he was staring.

"What? Oh, um, oh no. I was just thinking….Sorry.." He couldn't have said anything more dumb.

"I'm so sorry miss, I'll be there in a sec!" Ally quietly screamed from across the store.

"Actually, Ally, I'll help her!"

"Well well well, look who finally decides to work." Ally said as she rolled her eyes. Austin's only response was a smirk.

"Ok, well, someone needs to help me. I'm almost late for my karate lesson." The girl said with a tiny smile.

"Oh wow, you take karate? That's awesome!" Austin said while he showed her the way to the drums.

"Yeah, I've taken it for almost 10 years. Thanks." She said with a grin.

While Austin was showing her the different drum brands, he noticed something. She had a little accent. One he never heard before, but it was definitely an accent. "You're not from Miami, are you?" He decided to ask, hoping it wasn't a weird conversation starter.

"No, I just moved here from Buffalo, New York. How could you tell?" the mystery girl said a little shocked.

"You have an accent, it's hard to tell right away, but when you listen closely, you can hear it." Austin said with a smile that would usually swoon any girl off her feet. But this girl, wasn't like most girls Austin went for. First off, she was clearly not a blonde. She seemed a lot smarter too. And to top it all off, she took karate, not cheerleading.

"Very weird, cause to me, everyone in this building has an accent but me." She stated with a cute smile. Austin laughed, attempting that signature 'Smooth Moon Swoon' smile, once more.

Ally finally got the crowd in Sonic Boom to die down, which was weird because the place was almost never packed. She looked over to see the devilish blonde flirting, like every other time he decided to "help". This time, she was going to have a little fun.

"Austin, will you stop flirting with that girl and actually help her? I'm running a business here, not playing match maker." Ally said with a look on her face that said: _should have helped when I asked, pretty boy. _

Austin's face turned so red, he swore everyone in the room could feel the heat coming off of it. All the girl did was giggle. Ally walked over to actually answer her questions when this random girl seemed so familiar, but she couldn't tell why.

"Wait a second. ALLY! Ally Dawson? I can't believe this!" The girl squealed with surprise. Ally remembered as soon as her voice ended.

"Oh my gosh! Juliet! What are you doing here?"

"My family just moved. I can't believe out of all the people, I'd meet up with you!"

Austin's face had gone from lobster red to straight confusion. "Sorry to interrupt this mini family reunion here, but how do you guys know each other?" He said still a bit red in the face from before.

Both of the girls laughed, then Ally said, "When I was 7 or 8, my dad got a job in Buffalo, so we lived there for about 5 years, then he got the idea to open Sonic Boom and we all came back to Miami again."

"While she lived in Buffalo, we went to the same school and even the same karate studio. We couldn't be separated! Then when she moved again, it was just awful." Juliet added in.

Austin had a look on like he just watched a Twilight movie or something. Just less blood, love, and abs.

"Wow.." was all he managed to get out of himself. The thing that dumbfounded him the most was Ally took karate. Now, he was going to think twice before touching her book again.

"Hey Juliet, how about you stay awhile! My dad will be so happy to see you again!" Ally suggested.

"I really want to, but I have karate in less than 10 minutes. How about after?"

"Sounds great!" With that, Juliet left and waved bye to Ally and even Austin.

"She. Is. Gorgeous." Austin blurted out way to quickly.

"Better get that out of your head almost as fast as you said it." Ally told him with a '_you should listen to me' _grin.

"Oh, and why is that? Everyone can find love but me?" Austin smirked.

"Trust me, Juliet is hard to win over. Almost every guy that asks her out gets turned down. She's not your usual blonde cheerleader." She replied, completely ignoring his comment at the end.

"Yeah I know. I think that's what I like the most. She's different. I think I'm up for the challenge." Austin said as his mind replayed possibly the best 20 minutes he ever spent in Sonic Boom, "working".

Juliet had walked through the doors with a purple duffle bag hung on her right shoulder. Yeah, Austin thought she was gorgeous in her sweat pants, hoodie, uggs, and no makeup on. But now, with her makeup done, super skinny jeans, brown leather boots, and a white Hollister top that complimented her figure, she was stunning. Ally came up and hugged her, Austin walking behind her.

"Hey guys! Where can I put my bag?" She said with that smile, the exact smile that once again made the room brighter. Ally motioned her to a table and set her bag down.

"What's wrong blondie? 'Thinking' again?" Juliet said with a playful smile. That basically melted Austin into mush laying on the ground. _Wow, she has more confidence than any other girl I have ever met, _Austin thought. Then he realized, he never answered the question, only continued to stare in awe.

"OH! Uhh yeah, thinking." He said, remembering his nickname she gave him. _Blondie. _He could get used to that.

"Right..? Well Ally, I thought about something. We haven't had a sleepover in like 4 years-" Juliet was cut off by Ally finishing her sentence.

"Let's have one tonight!" Ally's face lit up with joy when she said that.

"Do you think we could finish the song some other time? We really need to spend the time together!" Ally asked Austin with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess-" Austin didn't finish, a cute and startled Juliet stopped him.

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot, I mean I didn't even realize. You're Austin Moon! I knew you wrote songs for him, Ally, but it totally didn't even cross my mind that this was Austin Moon!" Juliet said kind of fast, almost like she scrambled for words. Austin grew a smile on his face when he noticed those deep brown eyes of hers staring at him.

"Wow! This might be a little creepy, but do you think I could listen to you guys write a song?" Juliet laughed a little, biting her lip.

Austin turned to Ally with his version of puppy dog eyes this time, and Juliet did the same. Ally thought about what she said earlier: "…._I'm running a business, not playing match maker." _Who knows, maybe she could do both. "Yeah, sure, why not! It benefits all of us." Ally smiled.

"YES!" Juliet and Austin screamed in unison. Juliet giggled while Austin just blushed.

Ally called Dallas while Juliet went back to her house to get a few things and Austin was in the practice room.

"Dallas? I need a favor." Ally whispered into the phone.

"Sure anything, just name it?" Dallas said, a little worried.

Ally explained what had happened and they made a plan. She could tell Austin really liked Juliet and she needed some help from Dallas to get them alone. She would "work on the song" like she said, only this time, a certain boyfriend of hers would keep interrupting with text messages. This way, Ally would be focused on Dallas, forcing the other two to be focused on each other. Sure, it wasn't the best plan, but it would work. Hopefully..

Juliet had come back and the plan was in action. They both headed up to the practice room and Ally began playing. Dallas 'texted' her non-stop, and the song was turning into bits and pieces of lyrics and notes stopped by her ringtone.

"Ally, how about you call Dallas or something. We can just finish the song some other time." Austin said, slightly annoyed by the couple.

"You sure? Cause I can just keeping texting him back." Ally said but with no thought at all, Juliet and Austin both screamed, "NO!". Apparently the rockstar wasn't the only one annoyed.

"I mean, you guys are dating, it's only fair you spend extra time with him. It's fine, Ally, really." Juliet said as calm as she could. Ally said thanks real quick and returned downstairs to "call" her boyfriend. Austin noticed Juliet fooling around with her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, thinking, _real smooth Moon, you sure know how to charm her!.. _sarcastically of course.

"Oh, just deleting that ringtone from _my_ phone. After tonight, I don't think I'm going to be able to hear that annoying voice without pulling some hair out of my head." Juliet said with a smile and short laugh. It was true though, Ally purposely set her ringtone as a chipmunk singing, just because she knew it would aggravate them. It was a cute sound, but after listening to it about 40 times, it made you want to throw the phone out the window.

"I know! Now she's been down there talking to him for about 15 minutes. Of course.." Austin said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't like Dallas?" Juliet sounded concerned.

"No, it's not that. I'm happy for them and all. It's just that all they do is hang out, talk, text, and .. Kiss.." Austin said the last word as if the tone he said it in would make it untrue.

"Well.. Last time I checked, that's what couples do." Juliet smirked with a goofy grin.

Austin laughed, "I know that. But between her and Dallas, Trish and whoever she decides to date this week, and Dez with his weird computer girlfriend, they don't have a lot of time for me.", Austin realized he sounded a tad selfish, "I mean, I'm not being self-centered here, it just kind of makes me feel, lonely" Austin said hoping that Juliet wasn't creeped out by him just bursting out his problem.

"No it's fine, I understand completely. I would feel that way too. You're Austin Moon, and from what I heard about Dez, well he's.." Juliet stopped, looking for a word. "Well he's not exactly as enchanting as you." She finally found the right word. But was it really the right word? _Enchanting? Great job Juliet, he probably thinks you're like in love with him now! Which you aren't..right?, _she said in her mind. She wasn't the kind of person to fall for a guy like him, but there was something about Austin. Something maybe she liked.

Austin blushed, turning his head so she wouldn't see. He kept saying it in his head, _enchanting. First blondie, now enchanting? _She sure knew how to make him fall head over heels. After the awkward silence, he finally he got up the courage to ask, "So, you think I'm enchanting?"

"Umm, well, sorry, maybe that wasn't the best word choice. I just thought as in charming, and then compared to Dez and all. I mean, I haven't actually met him or Trish yet, I-I just.." Austin saw she was some what embarrassed.

"It's fine. I like it, it's different. I get what you were trying to say." Austin said smiling at her now pastel pink cheeks. Juliet just gave him a gentle smile. Ally, listening from outside the door, figured the awkwardness should end right there. She stepped into the room and sat down.

"So what did I miss? Anything exciting?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Austin wanted to say: _Oh you know, she called me charming and enchanting, I made her blush, she made me just about melt, there was awkward silence, I spilled my guts about being lonely, and if she smiles one more time like that, I'm pretty sure my heart will pound right out of my chest…_ "Nope." was all he responded with.

Ally giggled, "nope" was obviously the opposite of what happened. Juliet went upstairs to get changed into her pajamas. That was something Juliet always and will always love: getting comfy in her pj's. It was only 7 pm, but it was a long day and she needed to relax.

She came down in gray sweats, hair in the biggest messy bun possible, and a hockey shirt on. _Wow, _Austin thought, _she even looks pretty in her pajamas. _Austin decided he would compliment her. Wait, on what? He couldn't just say "Oh you look so pretty!" like he wanted to. No, he had to say something cool, cute, and smooth. Something.. "Moon". He figured he would just make something up, it couldn't be so hard to do.

"Nice shirt." _Are you serious dude? Nothing better ran threw your brain? _He felt like kicking himself after he thought that.

"Oh thanks, I love hockey. Do you like it?" After Juliet said that, Austin thought, _here's your chance!_

"Yeah, I love it!" _Good job Austin, now she thinks you have stuff in common with her! _

Ally sounded shocked. _Austin hates hockey! What is he saying? _she spoke to herself. She gave Austin a look like she was saying, "What are you talking about? No you don't!" Austin just shrugged in return.

Juliet's phone rang and she stepped out to take it in private. Ally walked over to Austin.

"You don't like hockey, you hate it!" She whispered to make sure Juliet couldn't hear.

"I know, I just really like her. I wanted to show that we had things in common." Austin whispered back, having that 'kicking himself' feeling again.

"Then why didn't you talk about things you actually DO have in common?"

"I don't know! I panicked!" Did he really just say that? Austin Moon, panicked? Ally knew now that he really did have strong feelings for Juliet.

**A/N: So there's chapter one! :D You like? Just some notes: 1.) Buffalo and Miami people actually DO have very different accents, shocking but true! Check out the YouTube video on it, just search: Buffalo and Miami accents 2.) Please tell me if they're a little OOC, sometimes I feel they are, but this is how I wrote it for now(: 3.) Review, Review, Review! Please? :D and I will try to respond to the Reviews in the next chapter, until then, leave me your ideas or thoughts ;) **

**I'm gonna go now, I'm kind of typing too much ;P whoooopps**

**~Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thanks everyone SO much for the messages sent to me! Most of you seem to like the AustinxJuliet stuff, so I've decided to keep it(: This is just a tad shorter chapter, sorry. But I'll try to keep writing a chapter daily :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Twilight…again ;( **

They both had forgotten an important detail. A detail they should have kept in mind. Juliet was Ally's best friend, well, her and Trish. But the point was that her and Ally had so much in common. They loved pickles, played with their hair (Ally when she got nervous and Juliet when she lied), well, Ally ate hers, not just played with it. They both could spend hours looking up at the soft cotton ball-like clouds and loved music too. So Juliet was just as smart to stand outside the door and listen to _their _conversation this time. "Austin likes me? We barely know each other." She mumbled to herself. Walking through the door she thought, _and they really suck at whispering…_

"Hey! It's Juliet, back from her phone call! Heh heh..I gotta go.." Austin said over excited, hinting at Ally (who could not see Juliet from behind her), to drop the conversation.

"He is possibly the weirdest kid ever, huh? Well, except Dez." Ally nervously said, knowing that Juliet had been spying from outside the door. Once she saw Austin leave for good, Ally stood up with a scared look on her face and said, "If you do decide to tell him that you know about his little crush on you, please don't act like I told you."

"Yeah, sure, fine whatever. He probably doesn't like me anyways." Juliet rushed the 'sentence' out of her mouth.

"And next time, if you're going to be behind the door, at least make stepping noises before you come in, to make it sound just a _little_ real-wait, you DIDN'T just hear that conversation? He does really likes you!" Ally said half laughing.

"Ally, I'm in serious mode right now. Does he _really _like me? Or is it just a crush?" Ally could tell there was a reason behind Juliet asking it in 'serious mode'.

"No way. You like him back, don't you!" Ally shouted with the biggest grin ever on her face. Juliet turned red and was speechless. She thought he was cute and all, but did she really want to go through that? She barely knew him. She hadn't even finished packing everything in her new house yet, she got reunited with her best friend, and now **this**? How much more could she handle?

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Juliet softly said with a smile emerging from the corner of her mouth, "But I'm going to find out for sure if he likes me."

It was a couple hours later and the two girls were still talking about the situation. Juliet thought it was so sweet that he would lie about loving hockey for some stupid reason like that. But Juliet never had any luck with guys. They always turned out to be jerks for her.

"I still can't believe he lied about that hockey thing!" Ally giggled.

"THAT'S IT! I think I have an idea.." Juliet mentioned with a light bulb-moment look on her face.

"What is something that Austin can't stand? At all, I mean like something he plain hates." Juliet finished her thought.

"Hard one, probably those Twilight movies or something. Why?" Ally responded, a little confused.

"That's how I'll see if he likes me! If he would lie about loving hockey because he liked me, then would he like me enough to lie about loving Twilight?" Juliet had an evil but cute look on her face. Ally figured she had a point. If Austin really wanted to go out with her _that_ badly, then he would say that he loved Twilight. Even though he hated that movie with a burning passion inside his teenage boy heart.

**The Next Day**

Ally and Juliet were in Sonic Boom while Juliet was playing the drums. She was amazing! Ally remembered how much she loved to play them as a kid. She definitely improved though.

"Guess who got a job at European Eagle!" Trish screamed, skipping into the store.

"I'm guessing you're Trish!" Juliet smirked, holding a hand out for Trish to shake.

"And I'm guessing you're Juliet!" Trish said with a big smile.

"Actually, no.." After Juliet said that, Trish's expression on her face changed to: _What do you mean you're not Juliet? _

"Just kidding!" she said laughing

"Oh. Ally, I like her already!" Trish exclaimed with her cheeks lighting up.

"I thought you would." Ally said, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

Juliet went back to playing the drums while all three of them chatted for awhile before Austin and Dez barged in. Austin went to say hello to everyone when he heard possibly the best drum playing ever.

"Juliet! You're amazing! I didn't know you played the drums!" Austin yelled with an unusual look.

"Umm, well yesterday I _did_ come in here to look at the drum section, remember? That didn't give away any clues blondie?" Juliet flirtatiously sneered.

_Ohhh my nickname's back! _Austin said in his brain while he grinned. He liked it when she called him that. No one ever said that to him before, it made him feel something he never felt before. He didn't care what the emotion was, he just knew he wanted to be called "blondie" again.

At this point, everyone noticed the few seconds of staring Austin was doing. Especially Dez.

"OHHHHHH! So this is Juliet!" Dez said dumbly. The only reason he could tell was because Austin didn't stop talking about her and how he would always find himself staring at her. Austin's face flushed within an instant. He turned around a shot Dez an angry look.

"On that note, I'm assuming you're Dez." Juliet chose to kill the awkward tension in the room.

"Yup. That's me!" Dez said with a dorky grin. Austin still had a look on him like he wanted to stand in front of a moving train. Ally went upstairs to show Dez and Trish some supplies for the new music video. Juliet figured this would be the best time to ask Austin.

"Hey Austin." She said with a comforting smile.

"Oh, hey, Juliet." Austin mumbled, still embarrassed.

"So I was wondering, I have these tickets for a movie, but no one to go with." Austin's face lit up brighter than a room full of spotlights. "Ally is too busy with her book club meetings, Trish is filling out job applications, and Dez… just scares me."

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." Said Austin, trying to use his "Smooth Moon Swoon" smile again.

Juliet laughed, "Well. Will you go with me?"

Austin's heart dropped 3 levels to the basement of the mall. Was this actually happening? He could hardly compute what was going on inside his head.

"Uh Y-Yeah, of course!" He tried not to sound too desperate. "What movie?"

"The new Twilight one!" She announced cheerfully. Austin's feeling on this matter totally changed. He _**hated **_Twilight, like most guys. But, it was worth the date with Juliet, right?

"uhhh Okay, sounds great, what time?" Austin said trying to fight the words to come out of him.

Juliet was frozen. She didn't expect him to say yes! So she never looked for a time!

"Umm, well, you see-" She stalled, then looked over to see Ally mouthing words and holding up the number 7 with her hands. Luckily Austin never turned around to see her.

"7!" She finally shouted out.

"Sounds good, want to meet here, or do you want me to pick you up?" She couldn't believe it, now he was willing to pick her up! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Here is good." She couldn't help but smile.

"What am I going to wear? I didn't think he would say yes!" Juliet ran up to Trish and Ally after Dez and Austin left.

"Leave that to me darling!" Trish exclaimed, holding up numerous outfits.

Juliet was going to wear a purple and white skirt with a giraffe print on it and a white slouchy sweater on top. Her black ballet flats went perfectly with it. Her makeup was subtle but still stood out. Finally, her hair was straighten and reached almost all the way down her back. Even Trish and Ally were stunned by her beauty, they could only imagine how Austin was going to react.

"Hey Juliet, I-whoa." Austin saw her walking down the stairs and suddenly everything was erased from his mind. She looked, _amazing_.

"Hey Austin!" She waited for awhile, then she saw that he was "thinking" again. "Austin, have you ever noticed that your 'thinking' face is very similar to your 'staring' face?" Juliet winked at him.

He laughed with a huge beam on his face. "You look really lovely tonight, Juliet." She blushed, but for some reason, she didn't care if he saw.

"Thanks, you look really handsome, too." She stopped to look at him. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath and white skinny jeans. He even wore sneakers that had those three colors on them. That made her giggle.

Trish and Ally were peeking through the window from the practice room so Austin wouldn't see them. After all, they were at a cloud club or filling applications, _**not**_ at Sonic Boom. Well, at least that's what Austin thought.

"Awwwwhh! They match!" The two spying girls said simultaneously.

That's when Austin noticed it too. "Hey, look it, we match!"

Juliet let out a short, flirty, laugh. "Hey, you got some good taste in colors!"

"You too." Austin winked. For the first time in a long time, he was starting to get his 'game' back. They walked out the door to go to there date.

**A/N: Sooo a little cliffhanger haha(: The next chapter will be the full date. Thanks again, and please review with ideas! Btw, 'European Eagle' was my version of American Eagle haha xD **

**~Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo I finally updated! Sorry I was busy with New Years and family stuff. BUT HE YOU GO MY LOVELYS! :D Please Review, I need to know if this is bad, horrible, good, fantastic, or all of the above haha(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Twilight, Starbursts (candy brand), Romeo and Juliet (book) :D, OR Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae(:**

The whole way there, Austin couldn't tell if this was a date, or just friends hanging out. It sounded like a date, but when Juliet said she asked people before Austin, it made him second guess the 'date' thought. The boy and girl walked up to the movie theatre when the blonde opened the door for her. "What a gentlemen." Juliet said. Half serious, half joking.

"Well, I try." Austin smirked.

The two were standing in line to buy popcorn when Austin noticed a tall, tan, and muscular guy staring at Juliet. Every so often he would whisper something to his friends. Austin wasn't the only one who saw.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. Gosh, can't you see I'm on a date? Jerk." Juliet snapped. The boy just looked down, embarrassed. He friends started laughing at him, which made Austin and Juliet giggle too. _So this __**is**__ a date, _Austin thought, smiling at Juliet.

"Sorry about that, some guys can be jerks." The tall-ish brunette said to Austin.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you actually said something." he responded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, a little confused.

"I don't know, whenever I'm on a date and that happens, the girl doesn't say anything. In fact, most of them enjoy it." Austin said in a tone that stated it was something he hated, a lot.

"Wow. That's really rude, I personally hate when boys gawk at girls like they're trophies or something." Juliet explained, sounded disgusted.

Austin liked that about her, to be honest, he was getting sick of the cheerleaders he usually went out with. He laughed a tiny bit, "Yeah, cheerleaders don't think like that." he said, referring to her comment about boys gawking at girls. Juliet just gave him a comforting look.

They were finally first in line, about to order. Austin gestured Juliet to say what she wanted.

"I'll take a water and some Starbursts, please." She politely said.

"And an order of popcorn with a Pepsi." Austin added in, handing the clerk his money.

"$3.50 is your change, enjoy the movie." the clerk sounded like he knew the phrase by heart, which he probably did since his voice was so monotone.

"I wonder how many times a day they say that." Juliet laughed at Austin's remark. "Who knows, maybe he's secretly a robot." Juliet smirked, causing Austin to laugh kind of loud.

Mid-way through the movie, Juliet could tell Austin was bored out of his mind, even if he didn't show it. She just smiled, _he looks so cute when he's bored. …. Wait, what! _She snapped out of her day dreaming, eventually.

"Austin," the golden-hair boy looked over at her, "you don't like the movie, do you?" She said with a grin and giggle.

"What? I-I, I mean it's- a little, well-" he stopped when he saw the face she was giving him. "Okay, I hate it. I hate Twilight in general." he sniffed. He thought for sure that she was going to be so mad at him for being bored to death.

Suddenly, she smirked, "Good, I hate Twilight too."

"W-What?" Austin said with his eyebrows raising.

"Hang on, some people are getting mad cause we're talking." Juliet grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the theatre.

"I'm confused. You ask me to come with you to a movie you and I both hate, just to….?" He trailed off to what for an answer.

_Uh-oh, what are you going to say to him? What, you just __happened __to be kneeing down outside the door with your ear pressed to it when he spilled his guts out about how he feels towards you? … yeah I don't think that's going to work, Juliet. _Then she stop thinking, seeing Austin raise his eyebrows again in perplexity.

"Okay, look, I heard what you said about me to Ally, you know, about you liking me and all.-" She was interrupted by the boy. He face looked like you just told him the worst possibly news in history. His deep hazel eyes widened to the size of golf balls, his face pale with only a fierce red color in his cheeks.

"So, you ask me out on a date that we both hated? You didn't even want to go out, did you?" he at long last questioned her with eyes that made her feel as if she just kicked a puppy.

"No! Austin! You have it completely wrong! At first I didn't, since we just met, but then I saw how much trouble you were going through just for me to acknowledge you. Then I knew you were really sweet. I was just nervous because guys I date always turn out to be jerks, and you're Austin Moon! I mean, it seemed to good to be true." She scampered out of her mouth.

The teenage boy got some color back in his face, "I still don't get what this date has to do with any of that?" They both laughed.

"Yeah, about that… I wanted to see if you liked me enough to go to something you hate. Because of the hockey incident.." She couldn't help but beam when she said the last part.

"Makes sense, I guess." he beamed too.

"But next time, don't think you have to lie just for me to like you, okay? I could care less if you like hockey!" she chuckled.

"Well, we have time to kill, hope about we try this date again?" Austin pleadingly asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." Juliet slid her hand into his, feeling warmth run up her arm into the rest of her body.

Juliet wasn't sure where they were going exactly, but Austin seemed happy, so she waited for the surprise while they rode in his car.

"So, was it true about Ally, Dez, and Trish not being able to come with you?" Austin asked, breaking the silence. He pretty much already knew the answer.

"Well. The part about Dez was true," She stopped to chuckle, "but Ally and Trish are at Sonic Boom right now." He smiled and shook his head, '_ohhhh Dez..'_

"Well, here we are!" Austin exhaled, hoping nothing would go wrong. They arrived at a sky-lit beach with a small concert going on. To the side were some bonfires and couples laying on blankets. Austin rummaged through the trunk of his car for an oversized blanket, and some camping chairs. He always went to the beach, so his car was full of things he might need.

"Ready?" He winked.

"Yeah, do you want to go check out the band?" She had to ask, Juliet loved listening to small bands. For some reason, she thought they put on better shows than really famous ones.

"uh, sure." Austin sounded a little disappointed. He kind of just wanted to sit and cuddle under the stars, but Juliet seemed really interested in the music. They started walking over to the seats where the concert was playing, that is until they heard something.

"No way! You're Austin Moon! Oh my gosh! Would you mind playing a song or two?" A hyper girl squealed, walking out from back stage.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm on a date, and I don't think-" He turned to look at his date who had nudged his arm.

"It's okay Austin, go ahead, don't let your fans down." Juliet faked a smile.

He thought about it for a long time, "Alright, under one condition."

"What?" Her facial expression had totally changed as she wondered what he wanted.

"You have to play the drums!" He pleaded until she gave in.

"I don't know, I-I mean I'm all dressed up and all…" _great, there goes those eyes, now I know why Ally always gives into him.. _she said in her mind, "Ughh, fine!"

"Yes!" He jumped up and took her hand to go backstage. After 10 minutes of figuring out which song to sing, they decided on, "Forever Unstoppable" by Hot Chelle Rae.

"All set?" Austin questioned Juliet one last time before going on.

"I hope so." she said, a little worried.

"You'll do great, don't worry!" they exchanged smiles and started playing.

_**Forever unstoppableForever, forever, forever unstoppableFalling stars don't crash through your windowIf you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chasedAll your scars won't heal till you let goYou're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakesIf you wanna fly, leave this world with meWe'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity**_

_**Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down**_

Austin turned to Juliet and winked. She smiled, in a flirting way. She was having the time of her life, already.

_**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever unstoppable**_

_**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**_

_**That nothing's impossible**_

_**When you're broken, and you're shattered **_

_**Love will save you from disaster**_

_**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**_

The crowd was cheering so loud! Partly for Austin, and partly for the unknown, amazing drummer. The blonde singer noticed, walking over to her.

_**Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame**_

_**Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn**_

_**You and I got played by the same game**_

_**We're in it, together, for better or worse**_

_**If you wanna fly, leave this world with me**_

_**We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity **_

_**Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down**_

Still singing, Austin went over giving Juliet a small hug, making sure not to ruin her playing. He sang almost the entire verse staring into her deep brown eyes. After all, the lyrics did make sense. Austin was sick of cheerleaders and Juliet was tired of jerky guys. They both got they're hearts broken a lot, not from getting dumped, just simply because they couldn't find the right person to date. Maybe this was his version of telling her that? Juliet shook off the idea, she didn't want to mess up the song.

_**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever unstoppable**_

_**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**_

_**That nothing's impossible **_

_**When you're broken, and you're shattered**_

_**Love will save you from disaster**_

_**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**_

Mr. Moon went back to getting the crowd involved in his, no _their, _performance.

_**There's a feeling inside you, **_

_**Just dying to break through,**_

_**Open up and set it free**_

_**We're on a horizon **_

_**Just look in my eyes and you will see**_

Austin looked out into the audience, for the first real time during the song, and noticed a short brown-haired girl with a tan taller guy. And next to them, a crazy redhead and a perky girl with tight, black curls yelling at him. It was Ally, Dallas, Dez, and Trish! He told himself he would worry about what they were doing here after the song.

_**When you're broken and you're shattered**_

_**Love will save you from disaster **_

_**You can take my heart if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever unstoppable**_

_**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**_

_**That nothing's impossible**_

The singing stopped for a short while, letting Juliet do a mini drum solo while Austin started quietly singing again, the last verse of the song.

_**When you're broken and you're shattered**_

_**Love will save you from disaster**_

_**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**_

_**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppableWe're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**_

_**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**_

_**Forever unstoppable**_

_**Forever unstoppable**_

_**Forever unstoppable**_

_**Forever unstoppable**_

The music died down and Austin waved goodbye to his fans. He ran over the rear of the stage.

"Great job! You did awesome!" He went to envelop Juliet into a hug.

"Me? YOU did awesome!" She giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks, let's go, I saw Ally, Trish, Dez, and Dallas down there!"

"Really? I wonder what they're all doing here?" She could barely finish when a hand grabbed her own and she was being pulled off down the steps of the stage. _There goes that warmth again_, she thought.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Austin smiled, high-fiveing them all.

"We decided to all come down and have a bonfire since you two weren't coming back for a long time. You guys did amazing!" Ally happily said while hugging Juliet, then Austin.

"Thanks!" They both said at the same time. Juliet looked up at the tall blonde, blushing.

The group of teens made their way to the bonfire that Dallas and Dez set up before hand. They pulled out blankets, chairs, and some snacks that Ally packed. Austin used his extra big blanket to wrap himself and Juliet in. Dez and Trish were complaining because Dez apparently forgot to pack chairs for them. Austin didn't feel like listening to them bicker, so he gave the chairs that were in his trunk, to the ginger and short, but sassy, Trish. Juliet didn't care, she liked laying under the stars on the cozy sand better. But of course, Austin insisted that another blanket lay under them.

Everything was perfect, the stars were shining, calm music played in the background, Austin's arms held Juliet as if she was at the safest place in the world, and every problem the group had, just went away for those moments.

"So…Does this mean you guys are dating now? Cause if you are, it's like Romeo and Juliet! WITH AN ACTUAL JULIET!" Dez snickered, looking over to the teenagers snuggling on the ground. Well, there goes that 'perfect' night.. Juliet choked on her water bottle, leading herself into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Austin said concerned, jumping a little just in case she wasn't. She was still too stunned at the ridiculous question asked by the nosey redhead. She nodded to make sure Austin didn't worry. At this point, Ally, Trish, Dallas, and Dez were leaning over in suspense, awaiting an answer. Austin didn't know if the burning flames he felt on his face were from blushing or being mad at Dez for recking the moment. He looked down at the girl sitting on his lap. He sighed, _I would love to call her my girlfriend.. Gosh Austin, ASK HER! It's not that hard, what's the worst that could happen? Do it! Just do it! _He opened his mouth about to speak when his palms got sweaty and he could feel his voice cracking before he even knew what to say. His face was still, _Oh my gosh, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT! … wait, dude! Stop being a baby! You're AUSTIN MOON! You can do it. _After he went through that little 'pep talk' in his head, he did it. He asked her.

"Well, What do you say? Will you be my Juliet?" _Yeah, that's what I'm talking about Austin! Smooth! _Then, to go with his complement, he mentally high-fived himself.

All you heard was the 'aw-ing' of his best friends from behind him.

"I-I don't know what to say.." Juliet gazed into his eyes, knowing that was the most romantic thing she ever heard. She saw that everybody was basically falling off the chairs. She had to make up her mind, was it worth the heartbreak she might feel?

**A/N: CLIFFHANGERRRR hahaha(: I had too, I was feeling evil(; I tried to incoporate more Dez, Trish, Dallas, and obviously Ally. So review please! And if you favorite, I would like you to review first because I would like to know why you favorited it, thanks! (:**

**~Tori**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm backkk(; Sorry it's been awhile, school started back up and I've had lots of homework ****L**** but anyways! This didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to in the end. I'm happy with the beginning, but I couldn't exactly end it right ;/ but THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for all the reviews and adding my story to favorites, alerts, etc. :D It makes me so happy! **

_**Replies: **_

**Starzy12: Thanks so much! And I'm glad you like the length!(: Keep reading, cause more is coming! :D **

**lillypad6: Thanks(: more is coming!**

**Danielle Fenton: Same here, I'm all for Auslly :D but something was bugging me about no AustinxOC stories! Glad you like it!(: And I'll try to update often.(:**

**IWriteStories1: Thank you! I felt the same way, so I just decided to write one instead of waiting :P haha And keep reading to see what she says!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, etc. -.- **

"Under one condition." Austin was a little disappointed at this 'answer' from Juliet, but for her, he would do almost anything.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Will you be my Romeo?" She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his, throwing her arms around his neck.

The 'viewers' sunk back into their chairs with sighs of relief. Well, Dez was so far off his chair that he fell on the ground by accident. Typical Dez.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, tilting his head just enough so-

"OHHHHH are you guys gonna kiss now!" Dez shot up in excitement.

"I swear Carrot Top, if you mess up ONE MORE MOMENT!.." Trish screamed the last few words while smacking him upside the head. Everyone giggled, including Austin and Juliet, but their eyes never went off each other.

Juliet could feel time standing still as she searched his eyes for answers. The answers that she couldn't quite find the questions too..

The band saw them and quickly switched to playing a slow love song, the stars were still shining, and Austin's arms were still wrapped around her, giving her another sense of contentment. Now, _this _was perfect. No more distractions. No more confusion. No more hoping. Just. Perfect.

They leaned in ever so slightly when her lips pressed on top of his, fitting like a puzzle piece. A puzzle piece they were both trying to find for who knows how long.

Shock, comfort, amazement, fireworks, electrifying. It was all in there. That one kiss turned into millions of feelings.

They gently pulled away, eyes locked on the other's. Austin felt like that was the best kiss that ever happened to him. It wasn't like when he kissed cheerleaders, he felt trust in this kiss. Juliet felt the same way, it was different than kissing just any guy, when she kissed Austin, she felt safe.

He ran his fingers through her long hair, "I'm sorry this wasn't the _best_ date."

"Are you kidding me? I've never had a kiss,…I MEAN DATE!…uh, like that before." she face-palmed herself and was blushing to the point where her cheeks resembled tomatoes. Austin and everyone else smiled, they didn't care she messed up, it made the kiss even more flawless. "Um.. The point is, that was a lovely date. Crazy, but lovely." Juliet finally managed to smile instead of turn her face pink.

"Awwwwwwhhhh" I think you can guess which four people said that.

"Well, it's getting late guys. Do you want to leave?" Dallas said, he wanted to make sure Ally didn't miss her curfew.

"Sure, we can ride with you, Dallas. Except for Austin and Juliet, we'll leave those lovebirds to ride together." Ally winked, waving goodbye. Juliet just smirked and rolled her eyes.

The now official couple pulled up to Juliet's house and Austin walked her to the door.

"Thanks, I had a really fun time tonight!" Juliet told Austin as she hugged him.

"I did too. So do you want to do this again?" He asked, taking her hand into his.

"Well, I don't know if I want a date exactly like this one again," she joked, "but, yes, I'd love to. After all, we are in a relationship, remember blondie?"

He smiled, "I love it when you call me that." It might have sounded a little rushed, or 'girly', but he really did. He face always lit up when he heard it.

She grinned back at him, playing with his hand, "I'll have to call you that more often then."

Instead of smiling, or nodding, or anything else, Austin leaned in again. Slowly this time, giving her the chance to turn her head. He finally pressed his lips down onto to hers just like before at the beach. The same feelings returned and Juliet swore that she saw sparks fly.

"Wow, I could have sworn this just happened." She said teasingly.

He laughed and smiled, "Well, I guess I should get going."

"Wait, do you want to come in? All we had for dinner was popcorn."

"Wouldn't we wake your parents up?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow up.

"They're not home, they said something about a Flute Convention with Mr. Dawson or whatever." She giggled, a little confused by what a 'Flute Convention' was.

Austin's face lit up, "Well, in that case.." he trailed off, watching Juliet unlock the door. They walked in while she hit the lights on. They sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.. The tired girl moved her head to lay on the blonde's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I still can't believe I'm your girlfriend." Juliet said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Why?" Austin couldn't help but grin.

"Because, your not a jerk, your sweet. You can sing and you actually complement me and act like a boyfriend, even before we were 'officially' going out." She looked up at him.

"I feel the same way. You're not some bimbo, fake, rude girl. You're just amazing." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He tried to stop himself, but that didn't work out so well, he leaned in, having his lips ask for one more kiss. Juliet smirked, Austin could feel it in the middle of kissing her.

"What? Two wasn't enough for you?" She giggled as she pulled away, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"Nope." He smirked, quickly kissing her forehead.

"So are you hungry?" She said as she got up, thinking about if she should change out of her skirt.

"Pffft, what kind of question is that?" He got up too.

"Funny, what do you want then? Cause I know this is weird, but I really want pancakes." _Pancakes, PANCAKES? She loves pancakes, too? Where has she been all my life!_ Austin thought before responding.

"YES!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Okay, well I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back, okay?" She said as she rushed up the stairs. Austin didn't even respond because she was already up the steps, turning into a room. She quickly came back down in a baggy sweatshirt, plaid pajama pants, her hair up in that signature messy bun, and giant purple monster slippers. Austin chuckled.

"I know, I know, I look horrible! But I don't care, I'm so tired." She said, a tiny bit embarrassed.

"What? You look beautiful! I was laughing at your slippers." He said smiling. The girl looked down at her feet and wiggled them.

"They're my pet monsters." She said in that 'baby-talk' voice. They both giggled and worked on making the pancakes. Juliet started making the batter while Austin looked in the fridge for something to put in them.

"Geez, you have like 7 jars of pickles in here!" He said, shuffling through the jars.

"Why do you think me and Ally get along so well?" She said, headed over to help him. "Here, how about blueberries?"

"I was just about to say that!" Austin smiled at Juliet. Once the pancakes were done, they ate and talked for awhile.

"Austin, I know this is kind of weird to ask and everything, but would you mind sleeping over? This place is a little creepy at night when I'm alone and my parents won't be home for another day." She asked nervously, hoping for a 'yes'.

"Of course! Let me just get some clothes out of my car." He finished the last bite of pancake and grabbed his keys.

"You keep _everything_ in there!" She joked, remembering the blankets, chairs, cooler, shoes, and just about anything else she saw in his trunk at the beach.

"Hey, this is why I keep extra clothes in there. I never know when mine amazing girlfriend needs to cuddle with me." he winked.

"Austin, we've been dating for less than a day!" She gave him a funny look.

Austin shrugged, "Still." , he said as he left.

Juliet started cleaning up the dishes and got extra pillows and blankets out of the closet.

"Oh, Honey, I'm home!" Austin said sarcastically as he walked through the door.

"Very cute," Juliet rolled her eyes playfully, "now go get dressed and come into my room when you're done, it's much warmer in there."

"Okie Dokie." he replied as he thought what might _actually _go on in her bedroom.

"Austin, don't get any ideas besides cuddling!" she added, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

_Met her a week ago, and she already knows me so well!_ He thought as he said, "Mhhhhmmm.." back to her.

He came into her bedroom wearing plaid pajama pants, much like hers, and a black shirt. He looked around the room, there were family pictures on her light green-blue walls, including some of Ally and her when they were little, she had a purple and black zebra print bedcover, and three large, white vanities. She had clothes in one, makeup in another, and lastly her T.V., laptop, and other electronics in the third one. She had posters, Hollister bags, purses, mirrors, and other teenage girl stuff all around. He set his bag next to her 4 foot tall jewelry box. _She has that much jewelry?,_ He wondered. He laid down next to her and put his arms across her waist. They talked and watched T.V. before finally falling asleep, still holding on to each other.

Juliet woke up to see Austin's face looking so angelic. She _was_ going to wake him up, but she decided to stare in peace at him for a little longer. She brushed her hand through his golden locks. He was honestly the best boyfriend ever to Juliet. She saw him open his eyes a little and start to yawn.

"Good morning blondie." she gently smiled, recalling their conversation from last night outside her house.

He blushed, but in a good way, "Perfect way to start off my morning. I'm next to my favorite girl, who calls me my favorite nickname, who gave me my favorite food, pancakes!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Juliet snuggled her head into Austin's chest and watched T.V. with him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" The still sleepy guy asked.

"Not sure, maybe just walk around the mall?" She said, still buried in his chest and blankets.

"Sounds fun. We can meet up with everyone." He said, putting his head on top of hers. They cuddled for a long time then finally got up to get dressed.

"All ready!" Juliet exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom where she was doing her hair and makeup.

"Your hair is gorgeous." Austin accidentally let out. He blushed a tad, then realized it was okay because she was his girlfriend now.

"Thanks? I didn't do anything with it, I just pinned it back." She was both confused and grateful of his comment.

"Yeah, I know, but it always looks gorgeous." He said as he scanned the light brown curls, that rested mid-way down her back, with his eyes.

She smiled and walked out, her hand intertwined with his.

**A/N: Soooo how'd you like it?(; Hope the ending wasn't so 'blahhhh' BUT the next chapter is going to be great! Lots of action…kinda(: haha but it really will be exciting! So keep in touch with it! :D and please Review on any ideas you might have for a chapter, I'm all ears(: **

**~Tori**

**P.S. Sorry this was a little shorter than usual ):**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I didn't update for awhile! ;( I've had school, homework, karate (which made my legs KILLLLL), and I've been a little sick. D: I even need to get back on top of things with the fanfics that I'm reading. ;( But, don't be mad pleaseeee haha Btw, how was Austin and Ally? Cause I LOVED IT! Ross looked so cute in that costume ;D. Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all like it :D enjoy! **

**Replies:**

**IWriteStories1: Thanks(: and I know haha Dez is so weird :P and thanks again!**

**purpleroyal52: thanks so much! I'll try to update more often(: and sure! I'll check them out(: **

**Danielle Fenton: Totally fine! And I'm so sorry to hear about that ): and thanks! I thought that would be cute for her to say(: and I'm all about the fluff(; and THANKS! :D **

**Starzy12: Yeah, I don't know what a Terence is(I'm new to fan fiction and all) …lol but thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Cheetos (chips) **

"Hey look Ally, it's Mr. and Mrs. Moon!" Trish giggled as she watched Austin and Juliet walk into Sonic Boom. The two rolled their eyes playfully at her.

After she stopped chuckling, Ally asked, "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Well, I think we all should go shopping for the day, you know, just to relax." Juliet said, since she noticed Ally was stuffing more and more hair into her mouth. Ally knew what she meant and quickly spit it out. "What's wrong, Ally?" Austin asked, who was also alerted by the 'hungry' girl.

"I'm just stressed I guess. I'm writing a song for you, doing homework, working extra shifts at the store," Ally then turned to Dallas, "and I feel awful because I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should." She hugged her boyfriend and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Oh, Ally, it's fine. I know you've been busy! But I think Juliet is right, you need a break. Let's all just hang out today." Dallas said, brushing his hand on her head.

"Fine, I guess." She still seemed unsure.

"Ally, chill. It'll be great! Trish and Dez, you guys are coming, too, _right_?" Juliet figured if everyone was going, Ally would go anyways so she wouldn't be alone in the ghost town of a store.

"Actually, my gingerbread house-" Trish punched Dez's arm, "OWW!…hehe yeah! Totally coming!" He said then turned to give Trish a glare.

"Okay, well, I guess it won't be so bad then." As the shy singer aid that, Juliet let out a sigh of relief.

They spent about 30 minutes in the mall when they all decided to get something to eat. The group of teenagers walked passed some stores and looked around while they walked to the food court.

"Uh…Oh…" Austin and Juliet said at the same time, then looked at each other, both furrowing an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" They said at the same time again. The other four chuckled at them.

"Stop that!" Again, they both smirked simultaneously. Austin went to talk when he felt soft, thin fingers on his mouth.

"Okay, why do _you _say 'Uh oh'?" she grinned at him, getting the urge to just kiss him right then and there. His lips were velvety smooth on her fingers also, not just on her own lips.

He looked at her, "Uhh well, why did _you _say it?"

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!" Austin smirked as he saw Juliet laugh and playfully rolled her eyes. _Gosh, she is so cute.._he thought before she stopped his admiring of her.

"Okay, we'll say it at the same time, got it?"

He nodded, "I used to date her!" "I used to date him!" They said together sheepishly, pointed to a couple walking towards them, then looked at each other with motionless faces.

"Awkward…" Dez muttered, stating the obvious. This caused him to receive a slap on the arm from Trish, of course.

Then they saw a mini mob of cheerleaders and football players walking up to them.

"Hey, Austin!…and Austin's, friends." A girl who Austin pointed out to be his ex, said cheerfully, slowing down at the last part.

Austin grabbed Juliet's hand, "Uh, hi Brittney."

"Juliet, are you going out with him now?" A large football player asked his ex-girlfriend. Before she could answer, the busty blonde cheerleader interrupted her.

"Wait. _This _is your ex, Tyler?" She asked in a rude disbelief. The guy just nodded in response.

"Whoa, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Juliet suddenly felt angry at her remark.

"It means, how could you ever let a guy like Tyler go? I'm sure you miss him like crazy!" Everyone could sense that she wanted to make Austin jealous.

Austin saw the look on Juliet's face, he put his arm around her to tell her everything's was alright.

"Actually, I don't." Juliet said, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, why is that?" Brittney said as if Juliet was wrong.

"Well, my mom always told me to give my used toys to the less fortunate." Everyone, including some jocks and cheerleaders, grinned and laughed at Juliet's comment.

Brittney was half embarrassed and half furious. Trying to be her 'cool, popular' self, she replied with, "Oh, you're just jealous!"

"Oh, how did you know?", Juliet said fake convincingly, "I mean, I've ALWAYS been jealous of girls like you! By the way, nice tan! Did you roll around in Cheetos?" She said the last sentence so calmly that it made _everyone_ laugh so hard.

"Hmphft!" Brittney said as she nonchalantly looked down to her orange-tan skin.

"Please, do you think you're cool now Juliet, just because you're dating this kid?" Tyler said cockily, motioning towards Austin.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Austin raised his voice at Tyler, pulling Juliet closer to him.

"What are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" The muscular boy in a sports jacket took a step closer to him. Tyler slightly pushed him, causing Austin to loose his cool.

"Don't push me! I'm not here to start trouble."

"Whatever.", he went up to Juliet and tugged a little at her loose and curly hair. No one was sure what the point of that was, but Austin didn't like it at all. He slapped his hand away from her, "What's the matter with you dude?"

"What? Is Juliet scared her extensions are gonna fall out?" Brittney said with a obviously pretend pout.

"Excuse me? I don't have extensions, my hair is real. And you can start making 'fake girl' jokes, once you unstuff your bra!" Juliet was mad, you could tell in her voice.

"Come on guys, let's all just leave." Ally said. She didn't like drama, she would always say things like this to get out of it.

"Oh, little miss perfect wants to make peace, I see."

"Okay, you can make fun of me, but don't drag my friends into it." Juliet raised her tone of voice, stepping towards Brittney. It was more of a stern scold, not much of a yell. The blonde pushed her, trying to look tough.

Austin stepped up to them, looking at Brittney, "Alright, I don't know what all you guys want, but you can leave now."

"This is a public mall. I knew you weren't the brightest, but I thought you would at least know that." Tyler said, shoving Austin away from Brittney.

"Stop pushing him!" Juliet shouted.

"What, like _this?_" Tyler shoved Austin again. If looks could kill, the stare Juliet gave Tyler would have had the football player on the ground with no pulse.

Austin had enough. The random guy messed with him, his girlfriend, and his friends. He couldn't handle it any longer. The tall blonde lunged himself at Tyler, second guessing whether it was a good idea. The boys were wrestling on the ground, causing looks of shock to appear on everyone's face. Dallas went up to them, trying to get Tyler off of Austin. Tyler didn't like that very much, he lifted his fist up and punched Dallas in the stomach. Then he returned to fighting Austin. Dallas went on top of them, half saving Austin and half wanting to beat the ego out of Tyler.

Juliet and Trish ran to grab the boys off each other when Juliet felt someone hold on to her waist. It wasn't like when Austin grabbed her waist, no, it was _nothing_ like that. She could feel something sharp on the person's hands. Fake nails. She knew it was Brittney and the cheerleader's grip was getting stronger and stronger. Even though Juliet took karate, she didn't want to resort to it unless she _had _to. She saw Trish struggling to get free from another girl in a very short skirt. Dez and Ally ran to go get help, but Juliet knew it was also because they didn't like fights. _Ok, you have to do it. _Juliet thought to make herself feel better about using karate.

Juliet slugged her arm back, elbowing Brittney in the nose. She had held onto the 'popular' girl's hand, twisting it behind her, and lastly kicking her to the ground. Brittney held one hand to her bloody nose and the other hand to her throbbing back.

She ran to help Trish who was basically being attacked by three cheerleaders. The one tried to reach for Juliet's arm, but before she could get a hold of it, Juliet smacked her hand away and side-kicked her in the chest. The very tall and lean girl fell on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You're awesome!" Trish had to say it, she couldn't stop herself from being amazed.

"TRISH! Thanks and all, but I think that can wait until later!" Juliet was taken aback that Trish actually stopped in the middle of this whole thing just to complement her.

"Oh, right. Sorry.." Trish said as she pulled some of the athletes off Dallas and Austin. Juliet saw Tyler bring his arm back, ready to punch Austin one last time. She quickly blocked his hand, turned him around, and brought him down to her level to knee him in the, well….I think you can guess where. The boy fell to the ground in pain, tears almost bursting from his eyes. Austin didn't care how many boys were coming towards him, he stopped moving and laughed so hard that tears were coming out of _his _eyes.

"Wow, going to let your girlfriend fight your battles? What a loser." Tyler said in between long, deep breaths, finally getting the strength to talk in general.

"Dude, why are _you _making fun of _me_? You're the one getting beat up by a girl!" Austin chuckled. He could care less what Tyler thought at this moment.

"Really? Cause I'm not!" Tyler leaned in to slap Juliet, not realizing what a horrible decision that was. The brunette gripped his wrist, high fived him in the face, and turned him sideways to kick him (hard) in the stomach.

"I beg to differ!" Dallas shouted as he gave one last punch to a jock who gave him a soon-to-be black eye.

Finally Ally and Dez came back with mall cops. Ally and the two cops were running about two feet ahead of Dez, who was wheezing behind them. Oh Dez..

"What's going on here!" The cop yelled at the bunch of teenagers who were ether holding their stomachs or wiping small amounts of blood off themselves.

"Sir, we were walking through the mall when these guys starting beating up me and my friends, we tried to leave at first, but it was getting bad and we had to defend ourselves." Juliet said as calmly as she could.

The police officer looked through the jocks and Barbie doll wannabes, he recognized most of them. Then he made his eyes over to Ally, Juliet, Trish, Austin, Dallas, and Dez. He only recognized them from working and hanging out in the mall, nothing bad. After scanning the crowd, he said, "Okay. I'll let you all off with a little warning. BUT I don't want to see any of you guys in any trouble again. I know some of you got yelled at by me before, and even been in the mall jail.", he then turned to the sporty guys and 'peppy' girls, "And honestly, I think you guys got punished enough from getting beat up by only four kids. I mean, what, there's like 10 of yous?"

He turned and gave a _I got your back _wink to Austin and the rest of the bunch, leaving the 'cool' kids to be bright red and mad.

~~~~~**LINE BREAK**~~~~~

Austin had a busted up lip, sore knuckles, slightly bruised ribs, disheveled clothes and hair, and a few cuts and random marks on him. Dallas had a black eye (which was probably going to get worse tomorrow), cuts on his knuckles, a sore stomach from Tyler's punch, and messed up hair and clothes much like Austin.

"I'm so sorry Austin. This is all my fault, we should've just left, but instead I had to run my mouth." Juliet said sadly as she gave him an ice pack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You were awesome! I couldn't stop laughing at your comebacks! And I have to go to one of your karate classes!" Austin said jumping up, but quickly sitting down because of the pain.

"I know! That 10 years of karate pays off!" Dallas added as Ally tried to fix his eye.

"Sweetie, sit still. I don't want it to hurt!" Ally said as she carefully patted Dallas's eye with a wet cloth.

"Thanks, but I don't know. Something didn't feel right about using karate on them, I just flipped though when I saw Tyler fighting you." She said giving a very small smile, not wanting to be rude.

"I understand. It was probably scary having to do that," Austin paused for a moment and brought Juliet into a comforting hug, "You know I would kiss you, but I don't think you would enjoy my lip-blood on your beautiful face." He joked.

She let out a cute, short laugh. A sign that she felt a tiny bit better. "Ewww, gross!" She crunched her nose up teasingly, lightly pushing him away as he puckered his cut-up lips to her. He chuckled, drawing her into his arms and resting his head on top of hers.

"Unbelievable. I almost get my eyes clawed out by some snooty thin chicks, and Dallas and Austin can be taken care of, BUT NOOOO, _I _have to run around town getting_ your _inhaler filled!" Trish screamed as she walked in with a medicine bag and threw it at Dez who was sitting on the counter of Sonic Boom.

"hehe..Thanks." Dez ignored Trish's comment as he took into his lungs, some of his inhaler. Trish walked by him, shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath.

"You're just lucky I got a job at the pharmacy!" The short girl exclaimed.

Austin and Juliet, still locked into the other's arms, just grinned and kept snuggling. Ally and Dallas smiled too, it was just typical of Dez and Trish to fight.

Juliet yawned, "Do you want to go upstairs into the practice room and cuddle on the couch, blondie?" Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree tanning on the sun. (if that's possible…)

"Well, I have to!" Austin said with a boyish grin. His girlfriend stood there with a confused face. "You called me my favorite nickname!" He explained, still smiling.

**A/N: So there it is! I hope you thought it was funny(: Sorry about the awkward ending, I didn't know how to wrap it up. It took me awhile to think of what to write and everything, but I know what the next chapter is going to be! :D I'll try to update faster this time. (again, sorry!) So please Review and stuff! Bye(: **

**~Tori**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello fanfic friends(: Well, I got more reviews! :D but not all of them are 'positive' D: **

**So I'm going to write a little note so you ALL (even 'haters') can see what this story is meant to be. First off, I love criticism. Good and bad. It helps me be a better author!(: BUT when you take a thought or opinion of yours and make it rude, then we have a problem. ****K**** I recently made my story where people could review even if they don't have an account. Well, that wasn't my best idea. Someone decided it would be 'nice' to turn their criticism into a hate comment. So let's settle some things, shall we? :**

**1.) JULIET IS A **_**CHARACTER**_**! Not me. She is totally different from me. The only thing in common is karate, and I only put it in the story because it was an idea no one else had. Nothing else is the same between us. I don't play drums, don't dress like her, don't have hair like her, I've never lived in Florida, and I'm not her age. So before you get the bright idea to comment rudely, get your facts right. **

**2.) I made an AustinxOC story because no one else had one out. I'm Sorry for trying to be original..? Anyways, it wasn't because I was fantasizing about me and Ross getting together or something. That's just creepy.… And I don't 'want to get in Ross Lynch's pants'. that's disgusting, no matter how cute I think he is. AND DON'T READ THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE AUSTINxOC STORIES! (Obviously.)**

**3.) I said in chapter one that I loved Auslly. I support them 10000000% So again, get your facts straight before commenting. **

**4.) Anyone who just trolls around FanFiction looking for a fight, or purposely reads a story they know they'll hate, has no life what so ever. Seriously? You think it makes sense to read a AustinxOC story, which you know you hate with a passion, comment rude, nasty things to ruin someone's day, and have the NERVE to say things like 'you want to get in Ross' pants'? Everyone knows that you wouldn't dare say that to someone's face in person. So get a life…**

**So, hope that settles everything.(: I love each and every review I get, but I'm sorry, those reviews crossed the line. ANYWHOOO(: **

_**Replies**_**:**

**saraxrawrr****: Thanks(: and yes I do, not as long as Juliet has though haha. Also, is this kind of what you wanted in the chapters?(; And I will hurry this time!(: I swear. Btw, did you ever upload that songfic yet? I want to read it but I haven't seen it up yet(:**

**Self-inserts-suck****: Read my note above…**

**Romeocrazy22****: Was that fast enough?(;**

**Danielle Fenton****: Thanks!(: and fluff is the best part of stories! :D btw your comment made me laugh so hard! And I LOVE that line from Ally xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Hollister. ;( And big thanks to saraxrawrr who gave me the idea for half this chapter(: She helped me out a lot!**

"Austin! I'm not kidding, stop trying to touch my bra!" Juliet said attempting to control her laughter as she made-out with her boyfriend.

The boy blushed, "Okay, okay. Sorry!" He returned to the magical feeling he got when their lips pressed together.

"Yeah, that's what you said two seconds ago, and two seconds before that, and two more seconds before that." Juliet giggled at how many times she had yelled at him for that, already. He breathed out a short laugh and leaned back in. It was perfect for awhile.

"Ughhh!" Juliet pulled away from the now frowning Austin.

"Juliet! I swear! I didn't touch your bra that time!" Austin said, kind of freaking out.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, not that. Someone's texting me, hang on."

"Oh." Austin replied with a goofy grin as Juliet hopped off her bed.

"Oh no! I'm late for karate! Austin, I feel horrible, but do you think you could give me a ride real quick?"

"Of course! But we will be returning from where we left off when we get back." Austin winked, still having that goofy grin.

"Funny. Now let's go!" She grabbed her duffle-bag and Austin's hand, walking out the door.

They got into his car and put on the radio as Austin started driving.

"Hey, do you think I could come to your practice? Pleaseeee?" He asked like a little boy wanting a lollipop.

"If you want, sure." Juliet looked at him, then shrugged and smiled. She loved the fact that not everything was about him, he actually liked spending time doing what _she _enjoyed.

The couple finally pulled up to a black and red building. They walked through the door and Austin had a look of pure wonder on his face. Juliet had seen the place a billion times, so it was nothing new to her, but Austin kept inspecting the enormous room. There were dummies, punching bags, big and small pads, giant sticks that he guessed were used as swords or something, mats on the ground, fake, rubber guns and knifes, and lastly people of every age in black or whites uniforms with colorful belts.

"Okay, it's gonna be awhile. So you can make yourself comfortable and listen to music on your iPod or something. See you in an hour." Juliet said as she pecked a kiss on the tall blonde's cheek, leaving to get changed.

It had been thirty minutes and Austin wasn't even bored yet. He liked watching her practice. The look of concentration, how devoted she was to karate, the winks he would get from her every so often. It all made Austin feel proud to be her boyfriend.

Austin thought she was great at the mall, but here, where Juliet was _allowed_ to beat people up, you could tell she was passionate about this.

"Okay guys, great work! Take a break and get some water." Her instructor announced, his voice being firm but joyful.

Juliet walked over to Austin, chugging down her water bottle as fast as her throat let her.

"You got quite the workout, huh?" Austin threw his arm around the sweaty, but still some how gorgeous girl.

"Yeah, but beware. I don't smell so good right now." She said a little embarrassed, but still shared a sweet smile with him.

"It's alright." Austin smiled back at her.

"Are you sure that you're not bored? There's nothing to do here for you." Juliet hated to keep people waiting or bored, she always felt bad.

"Juliet, it's fine! I love watching you practice, your adorable." Austin kissed her on the cheek, noticing that some people were already going back on the mats. The tired girl walked back to the group of people huddled together, listening to what the instructor was saying.

They all spilt up into partners and work on some technique that caused you to flip someone, Austin wasn't exactly sure, it looked confusing. Juliet was doing great, blocking, kicking, getting out of the way. Austin knew you couldn't 'win' or 'loose', but if you could, Juliet would definitely be winning! He took a break from watching, to text Dez.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" The fire-redhead girl who was fighting Juliet exclaimed.

'_What happened? What's going on? Is she hurt?' _The questions ran through Austin's head as he jumped onto the mats by the brunette laying on the ground. She had bloody nose and was holding her head. Austin bent down and lifted Juliet in his arms.

"Are you alright? What happened?" The instructor said, rushing over to Juliet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just got a little-nose-and- OW!" Juliet couldn't finish her sentence, the pain was too much. It was a normal thing though, people got hurt by accident all the time in karate. But this was the first time it hurt Juliet this much.

"I'm taking you to the doctor, you don't look good at all, let's go." Austin said concerned, helping her stand up.

"No, no. It's fine, it just hurts." She said, still lightly gripping her nose.

"No. I'm taking you to the hospital." Austin said, grabbing her bag and his jacket. Juliet just groaned, she wasn't going to argue now.

Austin helped Juliet get into the car and wasted no time getting in himself.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing Austin." Juliet said, tipping her head back and holding tissues on her lap and one on her nose.

"Why are _you _saying sorry? You didn't do anything. _I'm _sorry that this happened. But, I would take you anywhere in a heartbeat. Okay?" Austin assured her, looking at her then quickly back at the road.

"Okay, we're here." Austin bounced out of the car, and helped Juliet again.

They went inside and asked for help. A short nurse showed them to a room and said the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Smith. Let's have a look here." Austin held onto Juliet's hand, running his fingers through her hair, comforting her.

"Ow…Ow…..ow…." Juliet was getting frustrated, couldn't Dr. Smith tell it hurt where he was poking?, "OW!"

"Can't you be a little more gentle? It hurts her." Austin rubbed the aching girl's back, trying to soothe her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Well, it doesn't seem to be broken. Just very bruised. Some medication and ice should do the trick, but let me run a few more tests. Be right back." Dr. Smith said as he gave that signature 'doctor smile mixed with a head nod'.

A few minutes later, he returned, "Okay, well it's not that bad. She'll just need to where this bandage and change it ever few hours. Here's the name of medication she'll need, I'm going to give her some now, too. Her nose will still hurt though, so be careful. And no more karate for a while, got it?" Juliet sighed. _No karate?_ The doctor handed Austin some notes, papers, and oddly shaped band-aids while he gave Juliet some medicine.

**BACK IN THE CAR:**

Austin looked over to see Juliet scrunched up, sleeping. He chuckled a tiny bit, she looked so angelic and peaceful. So..._perfect, _even with a busted up nose. He was a little upset that the doctor never mentioned any side affects of the medicine, if he knew she would fall asleep, then he would've made sure she was more comfortable.

He continued driving and looked over once more to see her smiling. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about?' _He couldn't help but ponder that thought.

Suddenly, Juliet let out a very quiet, girly, giggle and sleepily groaned, "Austin.."

Austin lifted an eyebrow, with a smile on his face that reached ear to ear, '_Well that answers that question._'

They finally drove up in front of Juliet's house. Austin shut off the motor and turned to see Juliet still sleeping. He grinned and got out of the car. He opened her door and took her into his arms, carrying her much like a groom would carry his bride. She started to stir, so Austin whispered, "Shhhhh, go back to sleep, honey. It's alright."

Juliet yawned and snuggled her head into his very built chest, making sure to be careful of her nose. Austin walked through the door and set her down on the couch. Her parents went to see a documentary about the Inventor of the violin with Mr. Dawson, so they wouldn't be back until mid-afternoon tomorrow. And he thought Mr. Dawson was the only one who went to those things..

He grabbed her favorite blanket and the biggest pillow from her bed. He slipped the pillow under her head and covered her up, knowing not to wake her.

"Thank you." Juliet always used her manners, even when she was half asleep. Austin did that kind of smile where you could tell he was laughing on the inside, but not aloud.

"No problem, sweetie." He kissed her forehead and went in the bathroom to change into some gray Hollister sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. He sat at her feet and turned on the T.V. .

About an hour had passed and Austin had to wake Juliet up to change her bandage.

"Juliet….. Juliet, wake up." Austin gently nudged Juliet's shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Come on, I have to change your band aid." Austin smiled, waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Five more minutes!" She laid her head down on Austin's warm torso, holding on to him.

"Okay, as much as I _love_ this, we have to change it now." Austin said, putting his hand on her back.

Juliet sighed, "Fine." The two got up and walked into the pastel yellow bathroom.

"Tilt your head up." Austin commanded her, holding her chin. He lightly pressed the new bandage on the top of her nose.

"Ow!" Juliet gasped as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Sorry!" Austin said as rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his other fingers in her hair.

Juliet relaxed, "It's fine, it's not your fault." she said as she hugged him.

He patted her brown curls and then set his head on top of hers. He _hated _this, she looked so miserable because of her nose.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Juliet muttered into Austin's upper body.

"Anything for you!" He said brightly as he lowered her down in his arms, almost how dancers do. It was the perfect position so he could steal a kiss. Juliet did another girly giggle, like the ones you see in chick-flicks all the time.

He pulled away and looked into her big chocolate brown eyes, "You're beautiful." He lifted her back up with his arms still around her waist.

"And you can make anything romantic. Even a kiss in my bathroom." She said putting her forehead on his, leaning in for another 'romantic bathroom kiss'.

"I try." Austin beamed with a wink.

The muscular blonde carried his girlfriend into the living room. He sat down with Juliet resting in his lap.

"Do you want to go hang out with Ally, Trish, and Dez? And Dallas if he's there?" She asked as she felt him play with her hair.

"If you're feeling up to it, then yeah." Austin said, making the decision completely up to Juliet.

"Yeah, let's go. But I'm going to get changed first, 'kay?" Juliet said as she got up and walked to her bedroom.

"Why? You look pretty, like always." He said smiling.

"Thanks you! But two reasons. I'm not comfortable in these jeans, and you'll find out the second reason in a minute." She replied with a sneaky smile. Austin grinned and furrowed and eyebrow, he was curious to see what Juliet was up to.

"TADA!" Juliet squealed at the top of the stairs. She was wearing gray Hollister sweatpants and a tight-fitted plain white shirt. Just like Austin.

Austin had 'amazement' written all over his face. He smiled wildly at her, "Nice outfit, cutie."

"Thanks, I can't remember exactly where I saw it. Maybe it was in a magazine?" She joked, then returned the smile to Austin and winked playfully.

Austin laughed, "Yeah, I think I read that magazine, too. It had a really hot blonde guy modeling the outfit." He said kidding as Juliet made her way down the stairs.

"Oh you mean that guy with gorgeous hazel eyes? I heard he is an amazing boyfriend!" She said as she kissed Austin's cheek.

Still smiling, Austin said, "Well his amazing girlfriend is who makes him an amazing boyfriend!", He stopped to kiss Juliet, "Ready, darling?"

"Yep… darling? I like that." She said grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"I thought you would." Austin smirked.

"I love it, blondie." She grinned. Juliet knew that name made him melt into a puddle of mush.

**A/N: So there it is :D Okay so sorry if the note above in my first A/N was a little harsh, but it had to be done. Also, sorry this is a little shorter than what I usually do but it will continue in the next chapter(: **

**Was this enough fluff for ya'll? ;D Lastly, thank you all so much for the reviews(: It makes my day to see them! And tell me some ideas for the story! I'd love to hear them :] **

**~ Tori **


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is just an authors note. So people keep complaining about my story. And it's bugging me, because I'm telling 100% the truth when I say that Juliet isn't based on me. I'm serious, she honestly is not. **

**So if the trolls on fan fiction, who have no life but to post rude reviews on stories that they don't like to read anyways, can't understand that, then I'm sorry. But I'm on your side guys, I hate it too when people copy themselves into a story just to have a 'relationship' or whatever with a star. It annoys me too! But that doesn't mean EVERY original character is like that! **

**I also see how you would think that she is, so I'm not mad at people for thinking that. But I've already explained this, SHE IS NOT! So please, I can't make everyone happy, but don't write very nasty comments to me.**

**Cynic-Reader: I don't know how to explain myself any more. First, Juliet is not me, and she wasn't meant to be me, ether. And I'm not defensive about that, I'm defensive about people thinking they have to be rude and mean just to get their point through. It's not something you would do in person, so don't do it on here. Why did I have her take karate? Well because it was meant to be something different than cheerleading, (if you actually read chapter 1, it says that) and I personally thought karate was the complete opposite of cheerleading. So, sorry if I was wrong… Also, I know a lot of original character fanfics, not just about Austin and Ally, where the authors make the character look like themselves. (which creeps the hell out of me too) And I don't want to be like Juliet. I don't know why you would think I would, but I don't. Second, I honestly did do it because no one else had them out! I didn't think anyone would bother reading just another random AustinxAlly one since there are so many being made, so I did this instead. Sorry that you don't like it. And I'm not a huge fan-girl, I actually can't stand people that OBSESS over things like that haha. I agree, it IS creepy as hell, that's why Juliet isn't based off of me. And I'm being serious about that, I would admit it if Juliet was based off of me, cause that's a stupid thing to hide, but she Honest To God, IS NOT.(: Third, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that someone said I didn't ship Auslly, that was my fault. I meant that since I like Auslly, why would I try to make myself into a character for Ross/Austin? And I do see that people say that they like how I ship Auslly, and I'm very grateful for that!(: Lastly, if you don't like AxOC stories, don't read them then…**

**Anyways, I'm sorry about this having to be it's own chapter, I don't usually like the idea of that, but I figured it would be easier that to add it with another chapter. With all this being said, I don't think I'm going to be continuing this story. I had many ideas for new chapters, but I think that's not going to happen. I'm still thinking about it though, but chances are, I might stop the story. I don't want to try to impress Trolls who just like to make trouble. They remind of Tilly actually(: (hater girl, lol) So sorry everyone. I would like to thank everybody who read or reads this story, and your nice reviews mean a lot to me.(: **

**~Tori**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH! :'D I thought that literally no one would care if I quit fanfiction, but you guys are just amazing! I have to say, the hate comments were really getting to me, but all the support I've been given has made those haters absolutely nothing to me!(: I knew I would have problems doing a AxOC before I even started writing it, but I was willing to go through them. And everyone is right, if I just ignore them, they'll go away, so thank you all so much for helping me. It means the world(:**

_**Replies:**_

**Musical Heartbeat****: Thanks so much! But it's one of the only AxOC ever(; lol Also, you're right! And thanks(:**

**Danielle Fenton****: Don't we all wish to have a boyfriend like him?(; haha yup, haters be my motivators ;D and thanks! That means a lot for you to say that!(: And HAHAHAHA! That is one of my favorite quotes from Dez, including, "Anyone else in the mood for some toast?" hahaha(:**

**Romeocrazy22****: (first review): Thank you(: (second review): You're right! It would be stupid of me to do that, and this review means SO MUCH to me! (: Thank you so so much for saying that! :D**

**Vampyr Pikachu****: Thank you so much for the support, and you're 100% right, I shouldn't care. And thanks(: **

**lillypad6****: Don't worry, I've been busy with school and stuff too(: And THANK YOU! You're exactly right! It's not criticism anymore, it has turned into bullying. And I'm so sorry to hear about that, haters suck! D: You're completely right, I'm not going to show them they won(: and thanks, I've always loved writing, and I know I would be even more upset if I stopped. And thank you for actually respecting my thoughts and ideas for the story, it means a lot! And I will! You are probably one of the few people I trust on FanFiction, not trying to sound creepy lol(:**

**xXxWolfxLoverxXx: ****No worries!(: I'm continuing! And thank you!**

**megustazombies:**** EXACTLY! Bullying is what he/she is doing! Haha and thank you so much! I always worry if they are out of character, so thank you for letting me know! And I have no idea who Mary Sue is… so Cynic-Reader's comment doesn't affect me at all lol(: And will do! Btw, awesome username! :D haha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally ): or Ready Set Rock by R5 (R5! whooooo hooooo ;] ) **

"I'm being serious! I _DO_ have a six pack!" Dez screamed as Juliet and Austin walked through the glass doors of Sonic Boom.

"Sure, a six pack of pudding cups!" Trish yelled back to the redhead.

"Hold up, someone has pudding and they're not sharing?" Austin asked as he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you too are here! I've been listening to them bicker for an hour straight!" Ally rushed out of her mouth as she walked up to the couple holding hands.

"Wait, what happened to your nose!" Before ether of them could respond, Ally blurted out another sentence, "And aw! You guys match, just like your first date!"

Juliet looked down at her feet then up at Austin, drawing a sweet smile as she thought about that night at the beach. How she admittedly felt safe and sound in Austin arms while they laid on the cool sand. And of course the indescribable feeling she got when he asked her, "Will you be my Juliet?" She could almost hear him saying it again in her head, that soft, calm whisper.

"Ally! Calm. Down. One thought at a time." Austin smirked at his friend's rambling.

She blushed a little, "Sorry.. Well I guess the big thing would be your nose! What happened?"

"It was an accident at karate, I'm alright though. Austin's been taking care of me." Juliet said, looking up at the handsome blonde next to her, once more.

The group let out an extended, "Awwww!"

"Okay, well I have a question." Dez butted in, "Do you guys _plan _your outfits?" He finished with a tiny smile.

"Leave them alone! I think it's adorable!" A certain short, dark-haired girl scolded at his comment.

Dez only put his hands up in defense.

"Actually, this time, yeah. Anyways, what were you two arguing about this time?" Austin said, motioning towards Dez and Trish.

"Well I got a job at Gym Planet, " Trish stopped to look at the clock on the wall. Austin and Juliet laughed, of course the story would start with Trish getting a new job, "Actually, I _had_ a job at Gym Planet. My break ended 3 hours ago. Anyways, there was this guy there that had a six pack, as I was telling Ally, before Dez interrupted!"

"That's when I told them that _I_ had a six pack!" Dez started explaining the situation.

"See he interrupted, AGAIN!" Trish turned to Dez, giving him a mean glare.

"Wait, Dez _does_ have a six pack." Austin said convincingly. Ally, Trish, and Juliet had a look on their faces that stated, _are you serious?_

Dez smiled hugely about to boast confidently at Austin's remark, then Austin grew a funny grin on his face before saying, "Yeah, a six pack of diet soda!" Everyone but Dez bursted out laughing. Instead the ginger shut his mouth from beginning to talk and gave them all a little boy-frown. Which caused everyone to laugh even harder.

"So what, who cares? You might not have Abs of Steel. But you have Abs of Aluminum! Close enough." Ally giggled as Dez's face grew even more annoyed.

After she caught her breath from laughing so hard, Juliet asked, "So where's Dallas?"

"Oh, he's getting his eye looked at, it bruised pretty bad from last week." Ally said, scrunching her nose at the fact he boyfriend was in so much pain.

"Wow, that guy hit him really hard, didn't he?" Austin said letting out a sigh. Ally nodded, frowning a little.

"So when do you want to work on the new song?" Austin asked his shy song-writer.

"We could now, if you want. This place isn't very busy." She replied, grabbing her book. Dez and Trish kept fighting about whatever they could, Ally worked the store along with writing in her book, and Austin sat next to Juliet, talking and working on the song.

Ally would help a customer and walk back and jot down a few lyrics. Austin attempted to throw M&M's in the air, catching them with his mouth. Every time he would miss, Juliet would giggled as his pouted like a 3 year old. Then she took a few M&M's in her hand, making it look like only one.

"Ready, I'll aim for your mouth." She threw the M&M's and they all landed on the ground after hitting Austin in the face.

"Hey! Cheater!" The musician laughed at his girlfriend's antics.

"noeatinginthestore.." Ally muttered, she had said so many times that the sentenced combined into one word.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Austin complained. This response was also a ritual in the store. 'Austin, no eating in the store.' 'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.' 'Austin, stop playing the instruments.' 'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.' 'Austin, can't you read, that sign says "keep out"' 'Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.'

For a while the group just chatted as Ally helped customers every now and then. Everything was fine until Juliet's phone rang. She hopped off of the counter where she sat next to Austin and walked to the corner of the store to take the call.

No one knew who called but Juliet, all they heard was, "Hello?"… "Oh hey!" … "What is it?" … "Wait, what?" … "Why are you telling me this _now_?" Suddenly Juliet's voice became a little hoarse, almost cracking, "You're joking!" … "No!" ..

Austin went over to see what was the matter, but Juliet was obviously bothered by something, so she nudged him away with her hand, giving him a '_I'll tell you in a second' _smile. Austin was mad now, not because she was nudged him or told him to leave her alone, but because she was clearly upset about something and whoever was on the other side of that phone call was making that happen.

She continued, "Why? We don't _have_ to! I don't want to!" … The drum player's eyes became filled with tears, "No! Please! We can't!"

Then she became angry and hung up in middle of what sounded like someone talking. The worried teenagers were looking at her with unblinking eyes, sort of wondering if they would be crying when she started explaining. What could have happened? Everything was perfectly fine two minutes ago!

She swallowed loud and deep, waiting for as long as she could, "My parents want to move back to Buffalo.." She managed to get out of her mouth, staring at the ground.

Austin had goosebumps running through his body, but not the good goosebumps people get when they see something beautiful or when they're excited. No. It was goosebumps people got when they were shocked or scared, hearing or seeing something horrifying. '_Is this really happening?' _He jaw dangled slightly open, as he searched for what to say. Ally had dropped her book at the thought that she would loose her best friend, _again_. Dez and Trish just stood there with looks of sorrow on their face. They hadn't known Juliet for long, but they could only imagine what Ally and Austin were going through.

"W-What?" Austin's voice cracked, "..Why?"

Juliet shook her head with a dull look on her face. "I don't know, something about my dad's old job. I shut my phone before they finished. I was too upset."

"You can't leave!" Ally shouted, maybe a little too loud, a women and her daughter browsing at the recorders gave Ally a curious look.

Juliet finally removed her watering eyes from the floor, "You know, if they would have asked me this 2 months ago, I wouldn't hesitate to say 'yes'. But I can't now, Miami feels like more of a home then Buffalo did. I found my best friend, an amazing boyfriend, and even three more awesome friends. Buffalo was horrible without you, Ally. And there were nothing but jerks and rude guys. No one like Austin." She went over and put her head on Austin's chest, throwing her arms around his neck. Austin stood still, he stared into space with his mouth still opened. He was expecting to wake up in his bed any second, he waited and waited. _'This isn't happening. No, it's just a nightmare. A terribly realistic nightmare. I'll wake up in my bed, snuggling with Juliet.'_

"Austin! Say something." Juliet was crying now at every thought about her having to leave.

"I-I don't know what to say. It doesn't seem real. I mean, this can't be happening, we just starting going out. What are we going to do about, you know, us?" Austin quietly said, looking down at the weeping Juliet.

She sniffled, "I wish it wasn't real. I'm hoping that it's just some cruel prank. I don't know what we're going do. I don't even want to think about that right now."

Austin set his head upon Juliet's and softly nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better go see exactly why. I'll call you later, okay?" She broke away from Austin's warmth, she began to wonder how cold she would feel without those arms wrapped around her everyday, "I'll call you, too, okay Ally?"

Ally nodded, clearly still depressed about the situation. Juliet kissed her boyfriend goodbye, another thing she would miss with all her heart. '_How was this supposed to work?'_

The group watched as their friend left the store, it hurt so much already, how bad was it going to feel when she left and wouldn't come back the next day?

"I can't let this happen! I have to talk to her parents!" Austin shouted as he grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Wait, Austin! You can't do that!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, protest to her parents that she should stay?" Dez added. This boy is the definition of crazy and weird, but, when it came down to his best friend, he really did care and looked out for him.

Austin stopped and turned around, "If that's what it takes, then yes!"

~~~**LALALA LINEBREAK**~~~

After racing through shoppers in the mall, waiting in traffic, and figuring out a plan on the way there, Austin finally pulled his car up in front of Juliet's house. He smashed open the door, which wasn't one of his brightest ideas. Maybe he should have spent a little more time on the plan.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" A red-faced, puffy-eyed, Juliet said as Austin ran through the door. She had clearly been crying.

"And why didn't you knock?" Her mother, who was seated beside her, asked rudely.

"Oh sorry!" Austin walked out the door and knocked.

"Dork." Juliet mumbled to herself.

"Sweetie, you're worried about leaving _that_?" Her dad said, kind of serious, but mostly kidding.

Juliet shook her head and rolled her eyes, she could barely stand being in the same room as her parents right now, "Who is it?" She said smiling playfully, even if the blonde couldn't see.

"Austin!" The singer said cheerfully but very quickly.

"Come-" Austin was in the house before Juliet could finish.

"Mr. and Mrs. Athans, you're making a BIG mistake moving back to Buffalo, I don't know what I would do without Juliet in my life. She means the world to me, and it would break my heart to see her leave. And Ally would miss her like crazy! It's not just me and Ally ether, Dez, Trish, and Dallas would be miserable to see her go too!" Austin scrambled for the words, rushing them out of his body as if they were leaving right that second to go to the airport. Juliet was stunned at his words, did she really mean that much to him?

Her parents were taken aback, "So, you expect me to listen to a brand new boyfriend of my daughter's, who I just met right now, telling me to basically quit my job, so he will be happy?" Mr. Athans said sternly, standing up.

Austin gulped, "Y-Yeah?"

"Well let me tell you something _Austin_, someone doesn't just walk in here unannounced, not even knocking the first time, and tell me what to do in _my_ house." Her dad was obviously furious at the outburst.

"I'm sorry Sir, I-I just can't let her go." Austin changed his tone to a softer one.

Juliet hooked her hand on Austin's arm, "Austin. I'm talking to them right now about it. This was very sweet and all but I think you should go, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Austin looked into her deep brown orbs of eyes and sighed, "Alright. Goodnight."

With that, he left and drove to his house where he wouldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

"Well, he is definitely not my favorite out of your boyfriends." Mrs. Athans said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what mom, I don't care. 'Cause he's my favorite." Juliet's mom stood there silent. She had no idea how to respond.

The teenage brunette sighed and tears started coming back into her eyes, "I'm going up to my room."

****Meanwhile…..****

Austin laid in his bed. Just laid there. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Austin, are you okay? Can I come in, it's Ally." the girl said as she knocked on the light tan wooden door. The sad brunette peeked her head through to see Austin on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mom had said he was upset, but she had no idea how awful his heart was hurting right now.

She let out a quiet sigh, "I know its not fair Austin, trust me, I know. But there's nothing we can do about it. Juliet's parents are so strict. Nice and funny, but _strict_." Ally walked over and sat at the end of his bed.

He took in a deep breath, finally forcing his eyes off the smooth-looking whiteness above him. "I don't get it. I basically poured my heart out to her _and _her parents, but they didn't listen. I don't know what I'm going to do without her." He sat up and ran his fingers through his golden-brown locks.

"I'm so sorry Austin. I know, I'm going to miss her too." said Ally as she twiddled with her hands, holding back her tears.

Austin heard his phone ring, singing, _**'Ready set, rock. Show 'em what we got, taking it all the way to the top.' **_The blonde dove for the phone, falling off his bed and landing on the floor. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello!" You could hear the anticipation in his voice. He was hoping, wanting, and dreaming that it would be Juliet.

"A-Austin?" Juliet. It was Juliet. Austin's stomach twisted and turned inside him lingering for what she had to say.

"Hey, Juliet. How did everything go?" He tried to say it calmly, but you could tell he was more worried than anything.

There was a silent pause. Ally pressed her ear to the other side of the phone, eager to hear, as Juliet finally began, "My dad's boss in Buffalo called just now….He wants us to come over as soon as possible," Juliet couldn't take it any longer, she broke down into sobs, "We have to leave in two days. My parents already started packing." Austin stopped everything he was doing: talking, moving, listening, blinking, and even breathing for a few short moments.

"Austin? Please talk to me! I'm so sorry, I really am!" The boy closed his eyes as tight as possible, thinking it would all go away. Thinking that at any second he would go back to that day at Sonic Boom, the day he met Juliet. Thinking that it was still somehow a nightmare and none of this was _really _happening. Thinking that time would stop just for him, just so he could figure things out. Ally watched as a single teardrop fell onto his pale cheek.

Ally regretted ever wanting to hear that conversation. She looked down at the carpet on Austin's floor, now crying, herself. '_Austin Moon never cried. Ever.' _For the year that Ally had known Austin, he had never cried. Not when Dez and him got in fights. Not when a cheerleader broke up with him. Not even when he thought his career was ruined.

"What time is your flight? I have to see you before you go. I have to." Austin swallowed, he knew Juliet would be even more hurt if she knew he was crying.

"11 in the morning. I'll come by Sonic Boom before we leave for the airport, okay?" She sniffled, clearly trying to stop sobbing into the phone. "I have to go, my mom is calling me to help her. See ya, blondie.." Juliet sighed, managing to collect a very small and wimpy giggle as she said her boyfriend's nickname.

Boyfriend? She couldn't keep referring to him as that any more. At 11:01 a.m. in two days, he would no longer be that.

"Austin. I know nothing I say or do right now will ever make you feel better. But the least I can do is try. Here," She handed him a pen and her top secret book. The one that no human being to ever walk the planet was allowed to touch. "I know you, music will make you feel a little better. Just write down what you feel. Don't even worry about it rhyming."

He looked up at her, then to the book, then once more at her. She had stains on her face from the dried up tears. So did he, one stain that started right below his eye and vanished at the line of his jaw. He took the book and pen into his hands and began to write as Ally's comforting hand rubbed his back.

**A/N: AHHHHH sad sad sad chapter ;'( I was literally getting a tiny bit teary-eyed writing this. Not gonna lie. Lol Thank you all so much again for the support and I hope you all thought this was a lovely chapter, because the next one I hope turns out as well as this one. For some reason, I really like this chapter. Thank you all once again.(: Review pleaseee!**

**~Tori**


	9. I missed you guys! AN

Oh my gosh. This is terribly awkward. First off, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRRYYY! I've had school, homework, karate, sports, personal issues, etc. and I just haven't found ANY time to write. ): Pleaseeee don't be mad!

The thing is, my uncle got pancreatic cancer. It was getting REALLY bad when I was writing, so I promised myself that I would stay by him until he got some what better. Then, homework and sports and school started getting in the way also. I'm sorry to everyone, I hope you all can understand. But, I'm back (: With no interruptions this time! I've found a way to manage my homework, school time, and sports and STILL write! I've missed it so much! But my uncle BEAT cancer. Yes, he is part of that 3% that beat pancreatic cancer. I couldn't be more proud of him. (:

So again, I know most of you are probably SO upset or mad at me. I understand, and I'm sorry! But, I was in a position where my writing HAD to come last…

NOTE: I'm not taking the hate anymore, honestly, it doesn't even effect me anymore! Haha :]

Also, I'm off of school tomorrow. So, writing will be done! :D And I need you're guys' help. (horrible grammar. But whatever haha) I want to set aside a day of the week for 'contests' (: Winners will get a shoutout, to be a small character in my story, and the third prize is still to be determined. (: So can you guys help me think of contests I could do?(: It would be very helpful!

One last thing, I'm probably going to post a few chapters during my Easter vacation at school. So it will be sort of "filler chapters" to make up for lost time.

~Tori xoxo (:

P.S. I'm sorry! :[ …again..


End file.
